


Day 7 of Quarantine

by IrisCalasse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCalasse/pseuds/IrisCalasse
Summary: "Day 7 in COVID-19 quarantine: Draco starts to lose it 🙊😁🎸🐍" Inspired by the song post on Feltbeats.com.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Day 7 of Quarantine

Let it be known once and for all, that every bit of trouble in Draco Malfoy’s life since he was eleven years old somehow began with Harry Potter.

You’d think that it would all be water under the bridge by now, because you know, it’s 2020, a whole twenty-three sodding years after the Second Wizarding War – but no, Harry Potter was still finding ways to get onto Draco’s nerves.

Not that he found out about it immediately – no – he had to hear it from his son, Scorpius, who sent a Howler – a Howler, where did he even get that? – which landed in front of Draco’s plate as he was finishing up his afternoon tea. The Howler had fizzled impatiently, and he’d barely even touched it before it released a loud, “DAD, YOU’RE TRENDIIIIIING!!!!!!!”

He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear the slight ringing in his ears caused by the shrillness of his son’s screeching. The Howler was continuing, “I SAW IT ON ROSE’S INSTA – YOU’VE GOT LIKE TEN THOUSAND LIKES IN TWO HOURS – AND SHE SAID SHE TAGGED HER MUM, AND HER MUM LIKED IT –”

That was when Draco decided to blame Harry Potter, because Harry Potter, he knew, had bought the Granger-Weasley children their mobiles, and that was how Rose Weasley and therefore Scorpius had learned of that Merlin-damned thing called the Internet, and also he had TOLD Potter that the video was a secret, so why the effing toadstools did he have to sodding share it?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic, divorced mother of two, should not have been lurking on her Instagram, really. She had a lot of things she was supposed to be doing. Approving bills about centaur rights, saving the world, that sort of thing, especially now that the current coronavirus pandemic had taken firm hold even in the wizarding world; she’d had to order hubs like Diagon Alley to be closed, and her constituents to be under house quarantine. But her daughter had sent her a very insistent Hogwarts owl, and told her to check her mobile phone, and the next thing she knew, she’d been sucked into the ‘Gram (at least, she figured, she hadn’t gotten into TikTok yet, unlike some gingers she could name). She clicked the tag notification.

And there he was in all his glory – eh, well, to be honest, it looked like he hadn’t shaved or even showered in a couple of days, but he wasn’t wearing _that shirt_ at least (it still bemused her, how he could have a different set of wizarding robes for every day of the year, but he insisted on wearing the same Muggle shirt over and over) and she really was a sucker for how he looked when he wasn’t gelling his hair back and he had his glasses on. He looked relaxed and adorable, and he was holding a guitar, and to her amusement and horror, he began to sing:

All I want to be with  
Is a girl called Hermione  
Kickin' back is where you find  
Her and me  
Somewhere underneath the  
Willow-whomping Tree

Ohhh my dear Hermione  
Draco wants to be beside thee  
Yes you know I wanna dine with thee  
Yeah, oh Hermione

She smothered a giggle as she double-tapped the video. Then she watched it again, because, you know, just because.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Hermione heard a polite staccato on the door of her home (currently also her office). Still a bit giggly, she stood up and opened the door to see her boyfriend standing outside. They’d gotten together about six months ago, a decent amount of time after his wife died and years since they'd started nurturing a friendship, but she appreciated that Draco still kept his basic etiquette inside her house. It made her think that she wouldn't mind a more permanent arrangement, at some point in the future. After all, she loved Draco, and she adored his son, who was the best friend of her daughter; and her son Hugo was "chill" (his word, not hers) with all of it.

“Oh, have you decided to give up on your singing career? I notice you’ve lost the indie artist vibe,” she observed, taking a pointed glance at the now-smooth planes of Draco’s face and at the neat suit he had on. He grimaced.

“Yeah, well, I had plans for tonight,” he said.

“Plans that include dinner under the “willow-whomping tree”? You know we're supposed to be in quarantine, right? Minister's orders.”

“They did, and I know,” he groused. “I’m not about to go against the Minister. I Apparated here and I had a Portkey for two, I'd planned for social distancing and everything." He stepped inside her foyer and brushed his lips against her cheek as she shut the door behind them. He continued apologetically, "The dinner and that video were supposed to be a surprise. You’ve been working too hard and I wanted to let you unwind a bit.”

She smiled at him, shaking her head so that her short brown curls fluttered across her ears. "The Minister thanks you for complying with her directives," she primly informed him. Then, with a naughty smile on her lips and a coy glance from under her lashes, she tugged him closer to her by his necktie so that he could feel her breath on his lips when she next spoke. “But as for your girlfriend - well, I'm a little disappointed, so how do you propose to make it up to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small brainfart due to THAT SONG omg hahaha (lyrics copied and pasted from Tom: https://www.instagram.com/p/B9-MykbAmn3/)
> 
> The love I feel for Tom Felton, who is an adorable, sweet man, and who knows SO WELL how to pander to his fans, I swear reached boiling point today.
> 
> It's not much but I hope you enjoyed it. Now I should go back to the fest piece I'm supposed to be writing.


End file.
